Bullet Proof Tuxedo, eh Tony?
by Sabbie
Summary: Well a little snippet on what happens to Violet and TOny ten years from now.rnPretty sweet and fluffy.


**Bullet-Proof Tuxedo , eh Tony?**

Disclaimer: Obviously Incredibles don't belong to me. Although. I really would like to become a great film maker like Brad Bird.

It had to be done. It has been ten years and counting! It simply had to be done. It wasn't fair to either of them. He had been involved too much. It was out of the question now. It's not something she can avoid any longer.

"That's your problem Vi, I'm not involved in it."

A girl about Violet's height slurped her last bit of Ice Tea. Violet is currently sitting together with one of her closest and more exasperating friend of hers, Wilhelmina Tokiwa. Wilhelmina may be three years junior from her but she certainly kept secrets quite well. She is also a good listener. Being a good listener can help, but she usually never gives advices or suggestions to whatever problems anyone told her.

She is also a super. She has the ability to stop, rewind or fast forward the time flow. Time Twister was her name. She had been a newcomer in the supers business. She is Dash's girlfriend of five months now. Previously, before she came along Dash has been dating four girls at the same time. His spiked up blonde hair with impressive blue eyes and quite a body build didn't hurt to charm the ladies. After a few months, his girlfriends discovered this, and dumped him. He reasoned that he couldn't find his equal. When Mina came along, she wasn't there to heal Dash's heart. She was out to avenge one of her friends' broken heart.

"Thanks Mina, " Violet replied bitterly. She is far more annoying than Dash in this regard. And the fact that she's a smart ass and couldn't care less made it even more annoying. Her brother's girlfriend picked up her old jacket. That was one thing about her Violet didn't like. She's nice to talk to, she's a nice person to go out and have fun with but she can be so neutral to the point of exasperation.

Mina rolled her eyes. "You forgot one thing. Dash is a super too. He's also my first boyfriend! Of course I don't know what to say."

She stood up. "Sorry, Vi." she expressed regretfully. Mina knew how serious this had been but at this point she actually didn't know.

"I'll have to go and meet The Dash soon."

"You mean Snoogums?", Violet got back at her. Mina frowned. No one is supposed to know their lovey-dovey nicknames. "You're five minutes short. ",Violet added

"You know what, I'm not called Time Twister for nothing.", she answered confidently.

Violet knew what she would do in a minute. She'd stop time and walked over to their rendezvous spot then continue the time flow again. It has been ten years. Violet is still sticking with Tony. He even proposed to her. But that's exactly the problem. The supervillains knew somehow that Invisigirl has this thing with Tony. And Tony, more often than not get kidnapped, death threats and locked up in some super villain's lair for this reason. And Violet hates it when Tony is in danger. No, that's putting it mildly, she'd do ANYTHING to keep him out of harm's way.

She had to do this.

"Hey Vi, have you been waiting long?", asked Tony. He was now in his green shirt. He wore a baseball cap. He must have been coaching the neighborhood kids.

"Tony...we need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" he said sliding down to his seat.

"We...maybe we need to call this whole thing off"

"But VI! I just proposed to you yesterday. What is up with this?Have you been seeing someone else!"

"No...", she denied, looking him in the eye.

"Well what is wrong with you? We kissed as good as we did when we first dated."

"I love you Tony." she answered as a matter of factly.

"Then what's the matter with you?" He was fuming.

"Well...if you are serious with me..."

"Of course I am! Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Yes, but this is complicated.", said Violet, slightly rising the tone of her voice

"What can be that complicated? Are you actually seeing The Dash?",Tony suggested sarcastically. Dash now is well...quite dashing. More than a few teenage girls had him in their bedroom walls. This includes Tony's smaller sister.

Violet shuddered. Ugh Going out with Dash...That's just wrong, plus Dash has Mina now.

"Well I suppose if you want we can continue with this engagement."

"If I WANT? Vi, what is wrong with you!"

Tony's scream was interuppted by a bomb attack

"Huh...what..?"

Tony woke in a small room. He studied around it. It was a room he recognizes best. The small mahogany table, the used laptop, the small mirror over in the left side of the bed, the hanging "I LOVE YOU" plushie and three or four of their pictures. It was Violet's room. The room had a hint of Violet's lemon-scented soap. The books lying close to him, one chick-lit, The Hobbit, Learn French on Your Own. He felt really comfortable. This room holds so many memories. They first kissed here, they often study together here when they were still in highschool, they would play board games together sometimes, and so much more.

"MINA you're not helping!" shouted two distant voice.

"BOB! Have you got the water?"

"I'm coming honey!"

And of course, he recognized these voices. It's Violet's family. They can get a bit noisy at times, but they are all a nice bunch of people. Mrs. Parr, the cheerful, strong matriarch, Mr. Parr, the stereotypical over protective Dad, Dash, the annoying little brother and Jack, the coolest of them all. And with the recent addition of Dash's girlfriend, the monotone voice of Mina. They're practically his family by now.

"Hey Sis he's awake!" shouted another voice.

"Tony?Are you OK?"

"Violet...?", he asked in disbelief. He saw a raven haired super hero in her trademark red shirt. An I was emblazoned across her chest. She was wearing a red bandanna, identical to the one Tony gave to Violet on Valentine's day. She kneeled in front of him.

"No...it can't be..."

Tony scanned the person in front of him with great surprise. He didn't see this coming. He knew he should have guessed. The same raven hair, the same bandanna, the whispery voice she had, the coincidences with the accidents the have in hteir dates, her rescues, her knowing his name, the blushes she'd have in her cheek, the fact that both are very soft-spoken. HE blinked once. Twice. But it was still her in front of him. The last straw was when Violet took off her mask.

"Invisigirl!"

Violet closed her eyes anticipating an angry scream from him. She also wouldn't expect him to forgive her for keeping this so long from him. She knew all too well that relationships are based on trust. From the Nomanisan incident, she had sniffed that her Dad didn't tell her mother anything, which set her into suspicions. She wasn't going to be surprised that their engagement is going to be broken. She wanted to dissappear...which she automatically did.

"No, Vi, don't dissapear. Please."

Tony felt her invisible hands. He squeezed it tightly. He felt water also coming down from her face. Slowly but surely,she materialized back. She looked at him, with a pleading look. As if she was helpless.

He looked into her deep blue eyes. He held her chin up. Violet looked at him. He was in a mix of emotion, stunned, shock, suprise and she could hint a little sadness and excitement mixed in them.

"You look so sexy in a superhero suit.", he finally said.

Violet automatically whacked him. She was expecting anything but that.

"Can you blame me? I'm a guy too you know!"

"No I know.. but it's just..I really wasn't expecting that."

"I think I can look forward to our first night.", he teased.

"TONY!"

That was when they realized that they had been watched. Bob quickly towered over Tony in an intimidating manner. Dash was right beside him, folding his arms and equipping his best scary look. Jack Jack was materializing himsef from the ceiling and stared directly at him. And all of them...are still in their costumes, sans the mask.

"Uh...", Tony stuttered. "Didn't Vi tell you guys that we are engaged?"

Violet smiled nervously. Tony looked at her. "You didn't did you?", he asked, non-plussed. Violet's smile widened, "Well, I was hoping to skirt this whole double identity thing , then tell them." Tony looked back at the three males staring at him.

"This is awkward...", he started. He had been idolizing The Incredibles for a while. And he really wasn't expecting HIS girlfriend , out of all people are connected to them.

"Well uh, hi, Mr Incredible."

"..."

"Hey Dash, I should have guessed that you ARE the Dash." He was secretly amused with the comment he made to Violet earlier that day.

"...right."

"Um, hi, Morph."

"..."

Tony smiled nervously. "How do we get out of this kind of situation?", he whispered to Violet.

Violet took off her left glove. In her finger was a simple silver band. She showed it to her family. She then looked at each of them in the eye. Then without a warning, Bob gave a heavy sigh. He went in front f Tony, face to face with him.

"Do you know how risky this marriage will be if you marry her?"

In Tony's mind, all the events where he had been kidnapped, held ransom, near-death situation flashes back to him like a rush of flood. He's MORE than aware. He was making a sarcastic comment inside. But he opted that for later, when he's better accepted as a family member.

"Yes."

"Do you know that you have to keep secret of all of us here? "

Without a shed of doubt, he vigorously agreed. His mind travelled back to an old recording of Elastigirl his parents had in their basement. His father had been a huge fan of Mrs. Incredible. 'Of course I have a secret identity...can you see me in the--supermarket wearing this?'

"Do you love Violet?"

"Yes sir, with all my heart.", he said with such certainty. Violet blushed.

"Welcome to the family.", said Bob, with an assuring smile and a hand stretched, ready for a handshake. "And Helen and Mina you can stop eaves dropping."

Readily enough, Helen stretched torso and hands in to hug Tony. Tony hugged his mother-in-law -to be back. Jack-Jack pat Tony's back with his demonic arms. Mr. Incredible hit his back quite hard it almost made him choke. Dash shook his hands with his super-speed. Violet's smile only get wider and wider.

"That was so cute I feel like rewinding it all over again. Anyone...?", offered Mina. She's the only one in a civilian suit.

"NO!" all of them unanimously shouted. Repeating time, felt awkward because they can not control their bodies and it had to rewound itself to its previous posistion, which felt really weird.

"Ah, Time Twister.", Tony observed.

"D'oh.", Mina answered dryly.

"Anyway, are you OK Tony? No wounds, no nothing?", Elastigirl changed the subject. Jack-Jack activated his x-ray eyes. He scanned Tony for a bit.

"Yeah, he's fine mom. Maybe some bruise marks here and there due to the bomb but thanks to Violet's force field he's fine."

"That's great. Listen Tony, we should call your folks, you were on the news as one of the victim of Bonne Voyage's attack, and maybe later on you can join us for dinner?", Helen asked. Tony nodded.

"Oh my gosh! My folks! I completely forgot Granny's coming!I have to be there in ten minutes!", shouted Mina.

"You can always rewi--", Tony's suggestion was cut short.

"NO!She's not rewinding time again!Pausing it is not an item either!", Bob and Helen shouted unanimously.

"Well hop on, I'll give you a piggyback ride home.", Dash said as he put his mask back on.

"Thanks Dashie-poo.", she peck his cheeks and jumped over.

"Well, I gotta finish Mrs. Liebert's homework.", Jack-Jack said as he slinked out.

"And we need to prepare dinner, don't we honey?", Helen said, nudging at Bob. He reluctantly followed her.

"DASHIE-POO?" Tony repeated, breaking in loud, long laughters. Violet joined him with a small chuckle. "Considering that he used to be so opposed with mom and Dad flirting with each other when he was 10." , she added. Tony broke out in a series of laughter again. The IRONY!THE IRONY!

After the laughs died down they looked at each other squarely.

"I still think you look sexy in that suit."

Violet rolled her eyes. Testosterones.

"Are you sure you're OK with us?", she asked seriously.

Tony touched her raven hair and stroke it. "Of course. Although maybe you should have told this earlier to me." Violet's body suddenly become tense. He then stroke her back. "Don't worry I understand."

"You don't have to be afraid of being the only normal person in the family. My grandparents are quite normal. And if Jack-Jack is serious with that girl, Seung-Il ...", she said nervously.

"I HEARD THAT", a stern voice shouted at them from the other side of the wall."I haven't even touched her arms..geez you and mom will be the death of me."

"Hey! I'm not the one going on and on about marriages!". retorted Violet. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

Tony drove her closer and kissed her. "I love you Violet.", he whispered. "And I know, I know I don't feel left out in your family. And I wouldn't mind if we have super powered kids." he explained. "Happy now?"

"And you wouldn't mind joining us in our superhero movie nights?", Violet teased.

"OY!"

Out of all things about her family there's only one thing Tony disliked. They would rent a superhero movie like Spiderman, X-Men, Superman and the likes once a year. Then they would usually sat down and pan the movie down. The ladies are quite forgiving, however the men in the Parr family really like to criticize it to pieces. That was one thing that Tony thought should have been a dead giveaway. Although, it wasn't just them. His Grandpa Frank and Grandpa Ollie would do almost the same thing. "It's not the old school. There's only the old school way to do it " was some of the comments they'd put out.

Both his grandparents and Violet's family absolutely hated Spiderman.

"That's one thing I won't tolerate.", he said in a mock-angry tone of voice.

Violet gave a joking gasp. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyway, since you're OK, we should go downstairs.Mom's probably needs our help ."

Tony nodded. They stood up and walked down the stairs. It had been ten worthwhile years. Now that Vi is working as a journalist and him as a high school counsellor surprisingly not many things changed much. Well, Mr. Parr had gone less and less paranoid by the year, and baby Jack grew into a quite lanky teenager. But...Vi and him...He smiled.

"DAAAHLINK, I HEARD ZE NEWS!", shouted a proud voice from such a tiny woman. "Congrratsulationsss."

"Thank you E.", thanked Violet smiling.

"Zis must bee ze lucky guy!", she announced looking at Tony. "Quite handsome, tall, and seem like a good man. "

Tony looked confused. "Who is this?", he asked VIolet. "This is E, Edna Mode. She's our costume designer."

"Cool", he replied

"So dahlink, ven arre you rready tsu pick up your bullet-prroof tuxedo?", asked Edna excitedly. "Also Vi, when arre you going tsu pick up yourr fire-prroof wedding gown?"

Bullet proof tuxedo?

Fireproof gown?

Tony looked at Vi. "Please...don't ask."

The End

A/N: I love E. She always seems to know everything beforehand, like Vi's powers and Dash's. I figure that after ten years Bob would eventually soften up to Tony. Jack Jack is The Morph. If you still remember those two old men making the "old school" comment in the movie, that's Grandpa Frank and Ollie. They were actual Disney animators back in the fifties. The people at Pixar actually invited them to do voice over for that special cameo. They had a cameo in Iron Giant too. ("Tell them what you saw Frank..") Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, Frank died a month before the Incredibles release.


End file.
